Et elle danse, danse, danse
by noour
Summary: UA all human. Un son, un geste, une danseuse, un défi. Putain d'orgueil.


Quand mon cerveau trouve plus intéressant de créer cette fiction que de dormir ! un petit os cours ou Edward et ésmée sont humains.

merci à hoodraii, encore et toujours :)

* * *

Edward était envouté. Il regardait la fille danser. Il reconnut sans mal la musique. C'était le traditionnel lac des cygnes. Cela aurait dû être rébarbatif à regarder, tous les danseurs classiques étaient passé par cette chorégraphie. Mais dans ses gestes, ses mouvements, se dégageaient quelque chose d'inexplicable. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard. Attirance magnétique, charme naturel, présence ou prestance, il n'en savait rien. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête.

Ancien danseur classique, une mauvaise réception il y a de ça un peu moins d'un an avait mis fin à tous ses rêves de danseur professionnel. Enfin du moins de son point de vue. Sa mère, professeur de danse, était persuadée qu'il avait encore le temps et la possibilité de viser ses rêves.

Il s'était juré de ne plus rentrer dans cette école, ou il avait passé toute son enfance et une bonne partie de son adolescence. Mais voyant que sa mère n'était toujours pas sortie, il avait décidé d'aller voir ce qui la retenait. Et il était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la grande salle faite de parquet et de miroirs à regarder cette fille danser. Il la connaissait, du moins de vue. Elle était dans sa classe. Enfin la plupart du temps. Parfois elle était accompagné d'une autre adulte, qui l'aidait, où elle était dans une autre salle.

\- Une deux trois… voilà c'est bien... Jambes tendu… les pointes Élise, les pointes !

Bien trop vite à son gout la musique s'arrêta et la chorégraphie de la jeune fille avec.

\- Bien, on avance. Il y a encore des détails, mais on verra ça la prochaine fois. Déclara Esmé tout en faisant des gestes avec ses mains. N'oublie pas de t'étirer.

Suivant le regard de son élève, Esmé se tourna vers la porte et regarda son fils, étonné.

\- Tu es en retard. Commenta distraitement Edward, qui devait exceptionnellement prendre sa mère au travail comme sa voiture était en panne.

\- Oh, désolé je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je crois que tu connais Élise ?

La jeune fille en question se contenta d'un vague signe de la main, avant de prendre sa bouteille d'eau et de boire quelques gorgées.

\- Nous allons y aller. À demain Élise.

\- Tu lui donnes des cours tous les jours ? S'étonna Edward en sortant de la salle.

\- Hormis le dimanche, oui, 3 heures. Elle prépare le concours d'entrée au Royal balai.

Le regard d'Edward s'assombrit. C'était cette école qu'il visait aussi avant sa blessure.

\- 6 mois. Déclara simplement Esmé, dans un défi. Rendez-vous demain à partir de 16h.

\- De… commença Edward

\- Ah non j'oubliais… tu n'as pas le niveau.

Edward ne savait pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à reprendre la danse. Peut-être son orgueil piqué à vif. Ou alors pour revoir encore une fois Élise danser. Mais aussitôt les premiers gestes, c'était devenu une drogue. Le cœur a ses raison que la raison ignore.

.

 **6 mois.** La reprise était dure, c'était peu de le dire. Il dansait tous les soirs. Et tous les soirs, son corps criait au supplice. Putain d'orgueil.

.

 **5 mois.** Il n'osait plus regarder sa collègue de danse en face. Agacé de ne l'entendre jamais dire un mot, il lui avait fait comprendre la notion de politesse. Elle l'avait regardé mi-figue mi-raisin avant de monter son téléphone ou elle avait écrit qu'elle était muette. Elle parlait par la danse.

.

 **4 mois.** Il n'en pouvais plus. Il n'y arriverait pas. Couché par terre, il regarda le plafond, épuisé. Soudain, une feuille entra dans son champ de vision. "Dansez, dansez, sinon nous sommes perdu". Il regarda Élise, interloqué. Puis il éclata de rire avec elle. C'était le début d'une nouvelle histoire.

.

 **3 mois.** Il avait appris la langue des signes, sous le regard amusé de sa mère. Ils mangeaient ensemble à midi. La raccompagnait chez elle le soir après la danse. Il aidait à se faire comprendre quand il y avait besoin. Plus les jours passaient et plus Edward était sur d'une chose. C'était bien plus que de la compassion ou de l'amitié. Il était irrémédiablement et définitivement amoureux d'Élise.

.

 **2 mois.** Les fantômes du passé ne sont jamais loin. Un saut une réception, une douleur vive. Trois heures d'attente pour une sentence. Un mois sans danse. Il avait envie de tout foutre en l'air. De nouveau une feuille avec une écriture élégante. "Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible. Alors ils l'on fait". Il se mit à rire aux larmes. Ou à verser quelques larmes en riant jaune. Il ne savait pas trop. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'Élise lui tenait la main. _Pas à pas, pas à pas, je me rapproche de toi._

 **.**

 **1 mois**. Plus déterminé que jamais. Elle était comme un feu brûlant dans son cœur, elle était enfermée dans ses os. ils comptaient les jours à deux. ils dansaient à deux. ils voyaient l'avenir à deux. _ils travaillaient jours et nuits, se torturant sans merci. Ils savaient que l'on n'a rien sans rien, c'était le rêve de leur vie._

 _._

 _Ils courent les salles de danse, oh miroir donne-leur une chance._

 _._

 **Jour J.** Edward tournait en rond. Il était déjà passé, mais attendait Élise. Autour de lui un peu moins de cent personnes. Cent personnes, pour quinze places tout au plus. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle était dans dans cette salle, devant ces 4 juges impitoyables. Devant ces 3 danseurs étoiles mondialement connus et ce chorégraphe célèbre. D'un coup, une personne arriva brusquement dans ses bras, le sortant de ses pensées. Son visage se décomposa, Élise était en larmes. Juges impitoyables qui lui ont bien fait comprendre que le fait d'entendre moins bien que les autres et de ne pas être capable de produire un mot ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

\- Qu'importe les résultats, pour moi tu as déjà gagné. signa Edward, avant de l'enlacer.

Edward voulait rentrer, mais Elise l'en empêcha.

\- Attend les résultats, je suis sur que tu y seras. Signa-t-elle, en souriant.

\- Si tu n'es pas prise, je refuse la place.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

Les autres prétendants défilent, certains sortant sûrs d'eux, certains en larmes, d'autres impassibles. Et enfin, ce fut l'heure des résultats. Les juges avancèrent, impassibles, une simple feuille imprimée à la main. Le silence était pesant.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, merci de vous mettre derrière nous. Félicitation à : Anton, Johanna. Arold, Matthews...

Les appels continuaient, les visages se baignaient des larmes de tristesse ou de joie, au choix.

\- Calson, Célia, Cullen, Edward…

Avant même de comprendre, Elise le poussa pour qu'il s'avance. Voyant le regard de certaines personnes, il avança pour aller derrière les juges. Les appels reprirent. pas de D, un E, pas de F ni de G. deux H. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se nomme Taylor ?

\- Smith, Helena. Uncan, Tom.

Il n'en revenait pas. Aucun T. ce n'était pas possible. il regarda Elise qui souriait. mais derrière ce sourire, combien de larmes ?

\- Et enfin, repris un juge après quelques secondes de silence. avec les félicitations du jury pour sa détermination et son audace, j'appelle Miss Élise Taylor. Félicitations, vous le méritez.

Edward sorti du rang des nominés pour aller enlacer Élise, qui était figée sur place. Ils avaient réussi.

.

 **9 ans plus tard.** Devant les spectateurs, elle s'élança au milieu de la scène éclairée. _Elle s'évade dans sa tête, ouais elle crâne, elle rêve. Elle s'enivre de mélodies qui inspirent ses moindres gestes._ Dans un grand jeté, Edward la rejoignit. Devant cette salle pleine, devant ces adultes et ces enfants émerveillés, devant leurs parents admiratifs, ils dansaient jusqu'à en avoir le tournis, jusqu'à ce que leurs muscles soient endoloris, jusqu'à en oublier le monde autour d'eux. Danser, pour bâtir un monde, leur monde, l'un et l'autre, à deux.

 _ **never miss a chance to dance**_


End file.
